Ch. 370 - Running of the bulls
Ch. 369 - Usual Suspects Ch. 371 - Crazy Scientist CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Trouble! Travel to The Great Duel Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Great Duel Time Warp 2. Flowers of Taconera Place 4 Park Flowers Patch in the Garden 3. Running with the Bulls Travel to San Fermin Celebrations Find 12 hidden objects in San Fermin Celebrations 4. Park Bench Have 3 Taconera Park Bench in the Garden Upgrade 1 Park Flowers Patch to Level 2 5. Suspicious Figure Travel to Stranger in Verona Time Loop Match 12 details in Stranger in Verona Time Loop 6. No Last Resorts Return to Old Havana Find 12 hidden objects in Old Havana 7. Detour Return to Granada Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Granada Garden 8. Art of Deception Travel to La Taconera Find 12 hidden objects in La Taconera 9. Finding the Fix Travel to Circus Street Paradox Find 6 differences in Circus Street Paradox 10. Wooden Park Bench Upgrade 1 Taconera Park Bench to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Park Flowers Patch to Level 3 11. Perfect Con Men Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 368 scenes Have 1 Secret Garden of Pamplona in the Garden 12. Complete Park Picnic Set Collect the Taconera Park View and place it in your Garden 13. Half moon Park Upgrade 1 Secret Garden of Pamplona to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Taconera Park Bench to Level 3 14. Parque de La Media Luna Upgrade 1 Secret Garden of Pamplona to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Secret Garden of Pamplona to Level 5 15. Build the Parque de La Media Luna Complete the Parque de La Media Luna Wonder 16. Renaissance Fort Upgrade the Parque de La Media Luna to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Great Duel Time Warp Earn 2 stars in The Great Duel Time Warp 3 Star San Fermin Celebrations Earn 3 stars in San Fermin Celebrations 3 Star Stranger in Verona Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Stranger in Verona Time Loop 3 Star La Taconera Earn 3 stars in La Taconera 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 370 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 370 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 370 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Trouble! Ch.370/S.1 - The Great Duel Time Warp We are still not done with this case. But we vaguely know the person who did this. Traveling too many times to the same location will raise suspicions about me, on top of that, I have *The Memory Eraser* with me, without prompting. That is one of the reasons why we are solving anomalies one after the other. I promise that this will be over soon, Agent. That should be it! Done with the ime Loop, let me erase the man's memory once again... *Click* What the? It won't work! I am in very deep trouble now. *The Memory Erasor* I believe is broken. Quest:Running with the Bulls Ch.370/S.2 - San Fermin Celebrations It's San Fermin Celebration. It's not a trip to Spain per se, imagine us to be a beat cop. Nothing wrong with taking some time off from work, Agent! We don't have any bigger threats to deal with right now. Ever since the *Time Reversal*, Nikolai is nowhere to be seen. With him out of the way, we have nothing to worry about, well except for the Time Thieves. It's good that we have already setup nodes all over Spain. That way we might know if something's up. Quest:Suspicious Figure Ch.370/S.3 - Stranger in Verona Time Loop Before fixing the device, I have to be somewhere else. I know where to find the *Hooded Man* There were reports of a hooded man spotted in Verona. No one knew his intentions exactly, but according to the reports, he vanished into the darkness. There he is! I guess he was trying to disrupt the Alternate Timeline. This doesn't help! He did really vanished into thin air. Quest:No Last Resorts Ch.141/S.1 - Old Havana Ok! Let me fix the device myself. I can ask for help from Quincy, but might have to surmount the questions that he throws at me. Let's see, this shouldn't be that complicated right? The wires are tangled and looks like the device was assembled in a hruuy. Uh-oh! There's a teeny tiny possibility that I might have worsened the situation here. No, asking help from Quincy isn't even the last resort. Will have to think of an alternate way. Quest:Detour Ch.34/S.1 - Granada Garden Need to take a short detour to check the status of our nodes we set up. Heard one of the nodes are malfunctioning. Wait! I have got a weird reading, seems like someone has breached into our Timeline. Guess it's the Time Thieves again! I need back up. Asked Megan for help. Quest:Art of Deception Ch.370/S.4 - La Taconera Megan will be joining us soon. I hope that someone might already have been assigned to solve the upcoming anomalies. Hope that things are under control here? I spotted someone suspicious, look! And the readings suggest that he is the one who breached our Timeline. Quick! Let's catch him! It's a hologram! He tricked us. Talk about the art of deception. He deceived us into thinking that it was an actual person. Quest:Finding the Fix Ch.370/S.5 - Circus Street Paradox Got to do something about my situation. It's very unbecoming. I have heard that there is this one crazy scientist who can fix this. Have to stroll around and enquire a bit. Heard he lives in a place far away from humans. I am doomed if I couldn't fix this!